neomidgarfandomcom-20200214-history
Zane Fair
"I'm not Zack, and I'm not Aerith, I'm tired of being reffered to as the son of the Hero Zack and the Cetra Aerith, I'm Zane, not just their son..." ~Zane Fair Zane is the son of Zack and Aerith Fair. He has black, styled down hair, and strangely unique Diamond colored eyes. In his earlier life, he often wore his hair spiked, and resembled his father much much more, though recently his hair has been put down and he's gotten his own look. He has his own fighting style, it is similar to his fathers, though recently when he got the Requiem sword it seemed much more of his own style. Story Zane was given an age enhancer by ShinRa, that turned him automatically from newly born to fourteen, about a day after he was born it took effect. Zane was shown to be quite the ladies man like his father various times, though usually more successful than his father; such as when he caused a girl he hardly knew to get nervous and blush, Shikyo, and various other girls he didn't quite know were drawn to him as well because of his 'charm'. Though the one he mainly sought didn't exactly fall for him right off the batt... After a near death experience, he was chosen by a strange Ring, which empowered him and cursed him in more ways than one. Zane & Aisha Zane met Aisha Crescent at the Sector 5 church, promply asking her for "one date", and promply shot down. He quicly tried to get a second chance, claiming "I was trying to be charming, give me a second chance?", thought that too was refused. Aisha was a sort of gothic girl, though not wearing black make-up or anything rediculous like that, she only dressed as such, and the outfitting definatly got Zane's attention. It took a long time, and a lot of events to occur to Zane until she agreed, and helped him out of his darkened state with a kiss. Though Aisha seems to have a hard time showing her emotions, exactly oppisite Zane, she has expressed she cares for him, and even went as far as to say that she loved him. Dark Zane Zane was given darkness by Derrah, an evil man who has a twisted ambition to rule over the world. The darkness controlled him at first, but was surpressed when Aisha kissed him, and they officially became a couple. After that he had some control over the darkness, however after a near death experience, a certain ring chose him, "The Ring of the Twin Dragons", which not only gave him amazing strength, but also amplified the darkness, and caused him to lose control when his emotions got out of control. Weapons and Abilities Zane's original weapon was a "borrowed" weapon called "The Ultima Weapon", after his near death experience however, he lost it. Using his newly obtained ring, he created a sword out of his own essance and willpower, the sword "Requiem" as he named it. Zane has many powers and abilities, most undescovered as of yet, though his ring has shown it has the power to open a very gate to Hell, and it helped him create a form of the ProtoMateria for his girlfriend, Aisha. Gallery Zane Fair.jpg|Zane in his pre-Near Death Experience appearence Zane Fair Requiem.jpg|Zane Fair Trivia *Zane's Pre-Near Death Experience appearence is based off of Zack Fair's appearence before he changed his hair *Zane's Post-Near Death Experience appearence is based off of Xion ''from the game ''Shining Tears